


Уголек

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Kudos: 1





	Уголек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Charcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461125) by [laetificat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/pseuds/laetificat). 



Рисовать Артур учится у шлюхи в Вилмингтоне, услуги которой Датч дарит ему на шестнадцатилетие. Шлюха показывает, как доставлять удовольствие женщинам, и Артур ей благодарен; позже он замечает на туалетном столике блокнот для рисунков и спрашивает разрешения взглянуть. Она уже чуть было не отнимает — но потом сдается. Может быть, оттого, что глаза у Артура абсолютно честны.

Он нежно обводит пальцами угольные фигуры, — в основном, женские, — одни девушки позируют, другие смеются или моются; быстрый набросок городского начальника полиции, подпирающего стену в баре этажом ниже; пиалу с фруктами; лошадь. Шлюха предлагает научить его базовым основам за доллар сверху, чтобы покрыть остаток ночи. Артур учится обращаться с тенями, не очерчивая четких контуров; учится схватывать формы видимого глазу, а не того, что глаз хочет видеть. Шлюха говорит, что у него природный талант — и еще за доллар продает несколько листков бумаги и угольный мелок.

Датч говорит потом, что судя по низкому качеству бумаги Артура ободрали как липку — но через пару недель вручает его первый настоящий дневник, с наказом вносить только необходимое и ничего компрометирующего на случай, если тот попадет в недобрые руки.

Артур следует этому указанию — впрочем, как и любому другому, которые в последнее время дает ему Датч. Используя рожок седла как подставку и то и дело согревая дыханием мерзнущие пальцы, Артур зарисовывает простирающиеся вокруг пейзажи и встречающиеся на пути растения и животных. Мысль, что он может быть первым, кому выдался шанс описать здешние горы и хребты, что-то задевает в нем. Внутри теплится чувство, что в не слишком достойном промысле банды он нашел что-то стоящее. В какой-то момент на полях вокруг рисунков Артур начинает записывать то, что приходит в голову — и дневник становится частью его самого, надежно и бережно храня под жесткой кожаной обложкой то, что на душе и сердце.


End file.
